Vows Made In The Night
by Daelena
Summary: With only a few people watching, Jack and Ianto reaffirm their love for one another. Ianto/Jack. Doctor/Donna. Rex/Esther. Rhys/OC. Martha/Mickey. Forty-fourth in the "Immortal Janto" series.


Vows Made In The Night

_Disclaimer__: As you've guessed it, I do not own anything._

_Summary__: With only a few people watching, Jack and Ianto reaffirm their love for one another. Ianto/Jack. Doctor/Donna. Rex/Esther. Rhys/OC. Martha/Mickey. Forty-fourth in the "Immortal Janto" series._

_You might want to have a few tissues on hand, because this story got heavier than I expected it to, though it has its sweet and romantic moments. But sometimes, you just need to have moments like this to warm your heart and to remind you why we all love this fandom._

_Annabelle is almost nineteen in this story._

_As before, all problems are solely mine._

It ended up be pretty spontaneous.

They had picked Annabelle up after her last final exam before her winter holidays, both wearing evil grins on their faces. If that hadn't been enough of a clue, Ianto didn't know what was. She had taken one look at them and then promptly loaded her bags into the boot of the car, ignoring the looks that her peers were giving her fathers as they stood, hand in hand, by the vehicle

As soon as they had all slid into the car, Jack had turned to face Annabelle from the driver's seat and declared, "This holiday, we're going to America!"

"Excuse me?" Annabelle had asked, with a raised eyebrow. "We're doing _what_ now?"

"We are going to Las Vegas," Ianto had explained, "because your Dad and I want to get married – again – and we wanted to do it now."

Annabelle had smiled at them and agreed to go along with the idea since, after all, this was the first time that they had sprung the idea of getting married (again) since their first marriage twenty years prior and the first that she would witness. Besides, they had promised that this would be a small affair, compromising of only close friends (namely, the TARDIS crew) and that they would be back home in time to celebrate Christmas with the Jones family (and the rest of the TARDIS crew, as was their holiday tradition). She had admitted that she loved it when they were both alive and happy.

The Doctor and Donna had picked up Geoff and S.J. from their respected universities (Geoff's, far in the future, and S.J.'s, a decade and a half ahead of them). Rhys, Eleanor, Anwen, and Zachary were flying out for a few days. By this point, Eleanor and Zachary had been brought up to speed on the real backstory of the TARDIS, the Doctor, and Torchwood. Martha, Mickey, and Theo were meeting them in Vegas, as were Rex and Esther, the two most recent immortals having spent the last few months popping in and out of nearby habitable planets.

Most of the week-long vacation had been given over to the family seeing the sites in Vegas and going to shows. Since Annabelle wasn't of the legal gambling age yet, they found plenty to occupy themselves, though Annabelle was more than happy to go off and go clubbing with her adopted cousins, once they all arrived, leaving Jack and Ianto with time on their hands.

It was the fifth night that they were in Vegas (a Wednesday), not sixty hours before they were due to return home, that Jack and Ianto announced that they were getting married.

Honestly, that was all part of the fun of the week. Neither Jack nor Ianto had formally announced _which _night that they were going to get married, just that it was going to happen during this week. It was fun to keep everyone on their toes, though they had given Rhys and his family, as well as Martha and Mickey, a bit of a heads-up, so that they could plan their work schedules accordingly.

The novelty of marrying in a 24-hour chapel in Vegas wasn't lost on Ianto not in the slightest, though he had forbidden Jack from wearing a dress. (Jack had been insistent that one of them should wear a dress, this time around, but Ianto had nixed that one quickly.)

It was simple and quick, an exchange of words and the signing of a document. It had been Ianto's idea that they send their wedding rings to the jewelers to be cleaned up. Those rings had taken quite a beating in twenty years. Jack had suggest that, since this was technically their second wedding, they should add a little something to the rings and Ianto had agreed, which is why two tiny (tiny!) diamond chips were added to the band of each ring.

Everyone present had cheered them on as they kissed (okay, made out) after they had been pronounced married. Ianto wasn't even bothered by the wolf-whistles. Rhys, Mickey, and Rex had become something of an unholy trio and they would have made Owen proud of their liveliness.

After a rousing (and alcohol-filled) dinner for everyone (except Annabelle, who was the designated walker, and Esther, and Geoff , out of solidarity and as vice-designated walkers) at the best restaurant in town, Jack and Ianto retreated to the privacy of an upgraded suite for the rest of the evening and their own private celebration. The Doctor had bequeathed a freshly-minted psychic paper to Annabelle and had promised both Ianto and Jack separately that he would supervise any and all gambling done that evening, though it would Esther and Geoff who said that they would supervise, since they and Annabelle formed the other unholy trio that had formed during this vacation.

Still, as the door shut behind them, all thoughts of the outside world vanished behind them. Jack pulled Ianto in for a passionate kiss.

"I'm never letting you go," Jack promised, when he pulled back, his eyes hooded with not-hidden desire.

"I know you aren't, Jack," Ianto said, his tone assuring.

The way Jack tightened his hold on Ianto and the seriousness in Jack's voice caused Ianto to pause and really think about his love's words. The meaning was heavy.

"Listen to me, Yan," Jack expanded, pressing his forehead against Ianto's, "I never want to be separated from you for longer than absolutely necessary. I remember what that's like and I absolutely hate that feeling. I never want to feel like I've lost you and will see you – not again, not ever again."

Ianto knew that Jack didn't mean his recent encounter with death and the Doctor's sad pronouncement that his return from death would take longer. He saw the old pain and the old fear in Jack's eyes and that look cut deeply into his heart. Biting his lip, Ianto nodded. He understood – he always did, because he had been there before, had lived almost exactly what Jack had lived through, feeling the same things.

And, even if Jack had helped him come back from the painful memories of his first death, he didn't want to feel that sorrow of being without Jack again because, well, it would be far too much for him to bear.

He wouldn't survive it.

Neither could Jack.

"Jack, I promised you before and I swear to you, here and now, that I will never leave you like that. Never again." He kissed Jack, gently and sweetly. "I love you way too much to inflict that kind of pain on you." Ianto's stomach churned nastily. "You don't realize how much I hated having to deceive you for as long as the Doctor and I had to, that first time. Every time I checked in on you, I wanted to drop the whole ruse and go back to you, despite the Doctor's warnings. I hated to see you suffer like that."

Tears stung the corners of his eyes and slid down his cheeks. Jack's thumbs brushed them away tenderly.

"Oh, Yan."

"I know that it's silly now, especially since I knew that we would have eternity to be together," Ianto kept on going, verging on blubbering. He couldn't stop himself and he didn't want to, now that it was out in the open. "But I hurt, seeing you in pain."

Jack's fingers ran through his hair, tangling themselves up in his curls. Ianto gave a heavy sob.

"I don't blame you, Yan." Jack's voice was calm, gentle, and strong. "You did what you had to do and that's part of what makes you so amazing." His words were so soothing. Jack gave him the most mind-blowingly amazing smile ever. "Ianto Jones, every time I think I have you figured out, you surprise me with something new that shows how wonderful and compassionate you are. I love you. Please never forget that. Without you, I really would die from a lack of caffeine, passionate sex, and beautiful Welsh vowels."

Ianto smiled a watery smile, through his tears. He sniffled.

"God, I must look like a blubbering wreck right now," he said, heavily. "And we're supposed to be celebrating."

The little chuckle he received from Jack was warm and encouraging.

"You've never looked as beautiful as you do right now, Ianto," Jack reassured him. He cupped Ianto's face, tilting it up ever so slightly so that they were looking each other directly in the eyes. "Never forget that."

The honesty in Jack's eyes made Ianto's heart soar.

He kissed Jack, wrapping his arms around Jack, holding him close.

As they peeled off each other's clothing, Ianto was amazed at, even after being reunited for more than twenty years, Jack still had tricks up his sleeve in the bedroom department. The little ways in which the older immortal brought Ianto over the edge of pleasure, time and time again that night (and well into the morning), was a testament to the depth and complexity of the man's skill – and the skills that Ianto had acquired over the years as well.

When they lay, limbs intertwined and feeling quite like jelly, as the early morning sun shone in through the windows, Ianto pressed his lips against Jack's ears.

"I love you, Jack."

Jack shifted a tiny bit, twining their hands together. "I love you too, Ianto."

And it was good.

_What did you think? Let me know? Reviews are love!_

_As always, I will attempt to get the next story up as soon as I can (and as soon as the Muse comes to visit)._


End file.
